The 18th Hunger Games!
by Kittystar is mad at Hallow Eve
Summary: Rated t cause it's the Hunger Games. This is just like any other games except this is one of the earlier ones! Names are being excepted but not for tributes. The limit per reviewer are three names. I need a name for the president too. Who do you think should die in the bloodbath? PM your ideas. ONLY PM me please for stuff like preferred deaths.
1. District one reaping

Chapter 1- District 1

**Welcome to the 18th Hunger Games! Here is the first district. I hope that everyone likes it. Please send in names for the first and last names for the characters! I will do one person per chapter most of the time to describe what's happening. But, sometimes I will do both people for the district.**

**District 1- Done**

**District 2- 2 names needed**

**District 3- 2 names needed**

**District 4- 2 names needed**

**And so on.**

**-Evil kittystar**

**Amber Jowen, 17**

"Amber! Get up already. You slept in and the reaping is in two hours!" I woke up to my mom calling me for breakfast. I slowly got up. Mornings were usually slow for me. Then I got dressed. I chose a white dress with a lacy design on the front. It's reaping day and I want to look nice. "So, do you want to volunteer or not?" My father asks. "We did pay for all that training and I wouldn't want to put it to waste." I pretend to look like it's a hard choice. "Hmm. I will if I don't get picked first." My parents both laugh. You see, I'm an only child and that's why we can afford to go there. I finish my breakfast and read a little. In no time at all, it is time to go to the town square.

I step forward in the line to get my finger pricked. It hurts a little but i ignore the pain, excited for the reaping to start.

I pay no attention to the beginning and imagine myself being chosen for the games. Finally, the names are about to be chosen. The guy at the stage who picks the names digs deep into the girls' bowl. "Emma Donnet." He calls out. I roll my eyes. Everyone knows that Emma Donnet is one of the wimpiest girls in all of district one. As she fearfully steps forward, I call out, "I volunteer!" And smile when I see my parents nod approvingly.

"Ah, a volunteer! Always a pleasure to have one." He says delightfully. He reaches into the boys' bowl and reads, "Jay Lenak." I know that boy. He's the one who trained with me. Me and him were sort of friends. A give Jay a sideways smile as he passes by me. This will defenitly be an interesting year.

Jay and I are marched into to different rooms. I sift on a plush couch and wait to say good bye to my family and friends. The first people to come in are my parents.

"I am so proud of you!" Mom squeals. "I know you'll win darling" Dad smiles. We hug each other and wait for the peace keepers to take them out. I don't really have any friends so no one else comes in. I feel giddy and start to think ahead. What will I wear for the chariot ride? What will the arena be like? Then I am taken back out and to the train station.


	2. District two reaping

Chapter 2- District 2

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you HoodieNinja for those names. Credit to you for this chapter.**

**- Evil** **kittystar**

**Petris Siversmith, 16**

I sat up in bed and yawned. What time was it? Was I late for school? Then I remembered that it was reaping day!

Leaping out of bed, I ran to the bathroom to wash my face. Since I lived in district two, our reaping was held at 11:00 am. For some reason my alarm clock hadn't awakened me and in one hour it would start.

After quickly brushing my teeth, I practically sprinted back to my room. It was a hard decision to choose which dress I wanted to wear. The bright yellow one with a long skirt and little yellow flowers, or the light blue gown that my mother had gotten me when we had gone to a wedding?

"Petris!" I heard my mom call. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast! You slept too late."

I quickly threw the light blue one to the side and slipped on the yellow dress. It would have to do for now. Then I ran down to the kitchen and ate as fast as possible. I have two siblings; Rosa and Kyle. They're twins and annoy me so much.

"Petris, Can I have some more food? I'm still hungry." Whined Rosa. I rolled my eyes. " Seriously? Now? We have to go!" I pushed pass her and went to the door to get my shoes on.

* * *

When my family got there, we saw that we were some of the last people arriving. Oops!

I ran into line and got my finger pricked. We were just in time because as soon as I got to the area for my age, it began.

Blah blah this and blah blah that. I wished that she would just get to the point and select the names. After what seemed like forever, the names were finally drawn.

"And for the females, we have Petris Siversmith!" The lady, Delina I think, smiled at me as I climbed onto the stage. I smiled back but it was fake. Why did all the stupid capitol people think that the hunger games was a happy time? It made me so angry when they did that. Me and my family are all like that. Were're sometimes called 'The rebels of District two'.

Then came the boys. Who would it be? I payed attention to the first name only though. It was something like Razor. I had never heard of him but he was probably part of the poorer par t of district two.

"These are the tributes from district two!" Delina grinned. Yep. I bet this was the most exciting part of the Hunger Games. A couple of peacekeepers marched me into the justice building and I sat down on a leather couch. Then I waited.

My family burst through and I saw that Kyle and Rose were already crying. I know it would seem unusual that a family from one of the richest districts in Panem would be unhappy to see their child go to the games, but like I had said, we were the 'rebels'.

"I wish you weren't chosen." Whimpered Kyle. "I hope you win so that we can be together." Adds on Rose. I grasp their hands tightly. "I will win, don't you worry." I hug my parents and they're all marched out again.

Next, my best friend comes in. Alexandria Gibbs. We hug each other tightly but don't say anything. "I'm so sorry you'll have to go through this." She whispers. "Alex, I promise you that I will win, just like how I promised my family. Ok?" She nods but doesn't say anything. Alex isn't very talkative and is a rebel just like me.

She leaves right as a peacekeeper opens the door and I am left alone again. It takes all my willpower not to cry. I have to look strong to get sponsors. The peacekeepers come yet again and I am taken to the train station. I take a last look at my home before going inside.


	3. District three reaping

Chapter 3- District 3

**All right. Here is district three! Credit goes to Shout-out for giving me this name. After you read, please review and don't just give me tribute names, give me ****stylist, mentor and other names too. **

**- Evil kittystar**

**Wyatt Pascal, 15**

As I woke up, I shuddered. Every night this week I had gotten a nightmare. It was about me being chosen for the hunger games. And now today was the day of the reaping. So far I haven't been picked. Even though I don't get chosen, I am still scared that I will be picked someday. And even worse, I'm scared my sister might be picked too!

To stop thinking about it, I let my thoughts wander to what I will wear. My family is pretty poor and the only clothes that I have are either torn or stained. So, I choose the best thing I can think of; A black top and dirty pants with slight holes in them. I sometimes wonder why or how my parents live in this part of district three.

I hurry to the kitchen and eat the oatmeal mom left on the table. Then I slip my shoes on and dash out the door. I don't know why I woke up so late. "Hold on!" I call to my parents and sister. "I'm coming!" Ellie is 13 and she is the bravest person you could meet.

One time, when she had broken her arm and no one could help until a couple of hours later, she didn't cry or anything. That's why I don't want her to be chosen.

When we all finally get into the line, It's just in time. I hope that other families came late to the reaping too. It's very embarrassing coming so late. The peacekeeper pricks my finger and I'm sent to my area. Then the reaping starts. Astrid Molone is the capitol person here in three who chooses the names. I hate how she's always smiling each time she chooses a name.

She first reaches into the girls bowl and I grit my teeth. "Ellie Pascal. Come on up dear!" My jaw drops open in shock. My worst fear came true. Then Astrid dug through the boys' bowl. I did my best not to cry. "Wyatt Pascal! My, my. A brother and a sister! How interesting this shall be!" I channel all my feelings into my anger at the capitol and give Astrid a look of pure hatred. She just gives me a quizzical look and keeps smiling. "Let's give a big hand to our newest tributes of district three!" I almost get sick as we are marched into the justice building.

Mom and dad take a while before saying goodbye to me. They were probably seeing Ellie first. I wondered how she was handling this. Then the door burst open and I jumped up to hug my parents. They were keeping straight faces but I could tell that wouldn't last long. "Listen." My father said. "You have to keep Ellie alive. Whatever you do. Stay together. Train together. If it just comes to you and her at the end, please, make sure she wins." I nod vigorously and understand. Ellie is too young to die at 13. "I will keep her alive. I promise." I manage to get out.

Then they leave. I know who will come through that door next. Clyde Flickson. And he does. Clyde's eyes are on fire. He is gritting his teeth. "You have to win Wyatt. You have to! This isn't fair. No wait. Your sister has to win. At least, if she's still alive." I nod my head again. "I know. How could the capitol do this?!" Right as the peacekeeper comes in, Clyde answers, "Keep it together. Whatever you do, stay stron-" The peacekeeper yanks him out before he can finish. Stay strong. I have to stay strong.

Then, my cousin comes in. She's tall and is really nice. Her name is Amelia Vinona. Amelia lives right across from us and visits us every day. I see her eyes are puffy. "Amelia! Please don't cry. Don't worry. Ellie will make it." She closes her eyes. "I-I know, Wyatt. Just... Just try to stay alive, okay? Do it for me at least." I hug her and the peacekeepers come in and drag her out. I harden my face as the peacekeepers come in to take me out to the train station. I feel a little better knowing that Ellie will be with me.

Then I remember. She probably won't be with me the long once the games start.


	4. District four Reaping

Chapter 4- District 4

**The person who gave the names to me was genorous enough to give me a ton of info! I will change her a little if you don't mind! Also, I won't be updating until I get at least ten more names of stylists, prep teams, ****game makers, tributes and you know the rest. Okay? Thanks.**

**- Kittystar of Windclan**

**Natasha Huang, 15**

I woke up early again. Sadly, I didn't sleep in like I had wanted to. I looked over at my younger brother who was sleeping. He looked so tiny curled up in his cot. I slipped out of bed and cheched the time. 6:12. I guess I didn't wake up THAT early. The reaping would start in a half hour and I wanted to make sure I was prepared.

I remember when I used to be so excited about the hunger games. I was too shy to volunteer but I hoped my siblings would be chosen so that we would win and get to go to the victor's village. Well, i was right about one thing; My siblings did get chosen. But I was also wrong. Every time one of the four children in my family-not including me-got chosen, they would get killed.

Now, I hate the hunger games and district 1- The only district that killed my brothers and sisters-. I snap out of my trance and look in the closet for something nice. Blue, blue, blue, aha! I reach in and pull out one of my only purple dresses that I have.

I remember seeing it and wanting to buy it so badly. That was when I had decided to fish even harder and earn more money for the expensive piece of clothing.

"Natasha? Oh! That looks beautiful! Yes wear that." I jump at the sound of my aunt's voice. Me and my brother Sammy have lived with her for several years. She had died when giving birth to Sammy. "Thanks." I answered back. "I'm going to change into it so that we can leave soon. I'm not that hungry right now." She nodded and went to go wake up my brother.

* * *

I scowl at the one person I had forgotten about. Lilian Kosmor, the woman who comes from the stinking capitol to reap us. I. Hate. Her. "Happy Hunger games!" She says when just about everyone is at the town square. "Today we have gathered for a very blah blah blah..." I start to ignore her thing about something else. Will someone from my family get chosen again? Will I get chosen?

I must have been thinking for a couple minutes because I see her starting to reach into the boys bowl. Not me, not me.

"Kevin Jink" She calls out. Phew, Sammy wasn't chosen. Then Lilian reaches into the girls' bowl. My heart seems to beat faster and faster. Then, as she opens her mouth to say the name, my heart seems to stop.

"Natasha Huang!"

I hope I don't faint.

The very time I think no one from the Huang family will be chosen, I get chosen. I have to swallow a big lump in my throat as I step up onto the stage.

"The tributes from-" No, no, no, no, no ,no ,no. This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening, this cannot be happening. Peacekeepers march me to the justice building. I sit down. "OUCH!" I am jolted back to reality. I quickly sit up and realize that I had sat on a pin! Luckily, I am able to sit back down before my family comes in. Sammy and aunt Antionette come in, both crying their eyes out. I get frustrated because I'm trying not to cry. "Stop crying!" I hiss through my teeth.

"Sorry. I love you, Natasha. Please win!" Sammy sniffles. I sigh and give him a quick squeeze. "Love you too Natahsa." My aunt manages to say before she bursts into tears again.

The peacekeepers come in to escort them out. "I wan't to leave!" He starts to cry again. The peacekeeper growled and started to pull him away. "I DON'T WANNA GO!" He screams as the man tries to peel off his fingers. I know I'm supposed to make sure that my family leaves, but I feel the urge to let the peacekeeper struggle with Sammy. He deserves it anyway. "Ma'am," He says through gritted teeth, "Please make him let go." I shake my head. "Nope!" He scowls at me and yanks Sammy away. "Well then, _Natasha_, don't expect to see your friends ever again." My eyes widen. "What?"

"You're supposed to help peacekeepers, not make their job harder!" He drags a kicking Sammy away and slams the door. What did he mean?

Then, three gunshots answer my question. I try not to let out a sob as I am taken to the train. As I board the train I also hear a scream of, "NATASHA!" as the train doors slam shut behind me.


	5. District five reaping

Chapter 5- District 5

**Because of a certain user on fanfiction, I am updating again! I also got names quick. Hope you like chappie five, it's for a guest reviewer who gave me some names for district five. Sorry if this chapter bores you. Trust me, as soon as we reach the capitol, the action will begin!**

**- Kittystar of** **Windclan**

**Jason Frowning, 16**

I scooped up some of the mush I always eat for breakfast and forced myself to choke it down. Of course, I shouldn't have any trouble with eating it because I've lived in the community home all my life. But everyone in the home was having a hard time eating too. I guess it was because today was the day of the reaping. Ugh. I hate the reaping. It's always so sad to see those children get killed. I remember when I small twelve year old was chosen. She had managed to survive until the last four tributes were left. Then, a girl from district two killed her.

"Jason Frowning! Hurry up and eat! We're going soon." Yelled Ms. Coline, the woman who took care of us. She is maybe in her fifties and has this gravely voice. I don't like her either.

Then I saw one of the only people I cared about run into the kitchen; Sparky Reynolds. She may be small, but don't think you can insult her. "Jason!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing? Everyone is leaving in five minutes and your not properly dressed yet!" I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll go get a suit or something on and meet you outside."

* * *

I had managed to scrape up something decent in the dresser. A stained and raggedy suit that had some wrinkled black pants. I guess the other boys had gotten the other clothes that were in better condition.

I practically sprinted down the stairs and out the door to catch up with the others. "Wait up!" I called.

"You should've woken up earlier Frowning. Then we might've stopped to let you catch up." Sneers one of the boys. I scowl at him. He and some others are always bullying me. I hope that this year one of them get picked.

"Next." The peacekeeper at the desk calls when we arrive. I stick out my hand and let them take a blood sample. Then I go to my roped area. The lady who does the reaping every year steps out. She has a ton of makeup on and looks so freaky.

"Welcome everyone to the annual Hunger Games!" She smiles broadly and fake cheering is heard. "Alrighty-o ladies first as always. We all know those proper manners." What she says makes no sense at all. I wait as she seems to take forever to dig around the bowl. "Sparky Reynolds. Come up little one!" She is now smiling so gleefully that I think the smile will slip off her face or something.

Then, the name registers in my mind. Sparky! Even though she isn't family, Sparky was like a little sister to me that I always protected. I started to panic. What skills did she have? How could she win? Relax! I try to tell myself.

"Ahem. I said, Jason Frowning." Startled, I look up. Me? Did she say my name? I straighten up and stiffly march forward. Then I walk onto the stage. And for the first time, I see a glint of fear in Sparky's eyes. We shake hands and are taken into the big justice building.

I don't really know anyone who would want to visit me. I'm right, because about ten seconds later, I'm taken to the train.

Shiny. Metallic. Capitol-style. That's the only way I could describe the luxury train. I take a deep breath and step inside.


	6. IMPORTANT: Tribute list

Chapter 6- Tribute list

**I decided to instead just do a list so that we can get on to the capitol. Should I do train rides or just say they arrived at the capitol? Personally, I would want to do the train rides.**

**- Kittystar of Windclan**

District one

Girl: Amber Jowen

Age: 17

Eye, hair and skin color: Brown, black, tan.

Boy: Jay Lenak

Age: 15

Eye, hair and skin color: Green, Light brown, Pale.

District two

Girl: Petris Silversmith

Age: 16

Eye, hair, and skin color: Honey, light brown, cinnamon.

Boy: Razor (last name is unknown)

age: 16

Eye, hair, and skin color: Brown, Dark brown, light brown.

District three

Girl: Ellie Pascal

age: 13

Eye, hair, and skin color: Green, Black, peach.

Boy: Wyatt Pascal

age: 15

Eye, hair, and skin color: Green, dark brown, peach.

District four

Girl: Natasha Huang

age: 16

Eye, hair, skin color: Blue, blond, pale.

Boy: Kevin Jink

age: 15

Eye, hair, and skin color: Hazel, black, tan.

District 5

Girl: Sparky Reynolds

age: 12

Eye, hair, and skin color: Brown, red, peach.

Boy: Jason Frowning

age: 16

Eye, hair and skin color: Hazel, black, dark brown.

District 6

Girl: Anis Kettering

age: 14

Eye, hair, and skin color: Brown, black, peach.

Boy: Taluse Summerdine

age: 17

Eye, hair, and skin color: Green, red, pale.

District 7

Girl: Blubell Jackson

age: 15

Eye, hair, and skin color: Brown, black, cinnamon.

Boy: Brett Panes

age: 12

Eye, hair, and skin color: Green, blond, pale.

District 8

Girl: Alice Stephen

age: 14

Eye, hair, and skin color: Blue, light brown, peach.

Boy: Jasper Sorontine

age: 18

Eye, hair, and skin color: Brown, Brown, light brown.

District 9

Girl: Belle Jamie

age: 12

Eye, hair, and skin color: Green, red, pale.

Boy: Sinje Siclette

age: 15

Eye, hair, and skin color: Hazel, black, tan.

District 10

Girl: Crystal Jakens

age: 16

Eye, hair, and skin color: Green, light brown, peach.

Boy: Cepreates Coline

age: 15

Eye, hair, and skin color: Blue, red, pale.

District 11

Girl: Angel Lehmon

age: 17

Eye, hair, and skin color: Brown, black, dark brown.

Boy: Dayre Ricksen

age: 13

Eye, hair, and skin color: Hazel, brown, cinnamon.

Distict 12

Girl: Kayla Pirch

age: 12

Eye, hair, and skin color: Hazel, black, peach.

Boy: Reed Cosren

age: 15

Eye, hair, and skin color: Green, black, peach.

**Well, I hope you like the list. And don't worry, more names will be introduced soon too.**


	7. Train Rides Pt 1

Chapter 7- Train rides Pt. 1

**I will do short train rides for the districts I've already done. The rest will be a bit more detailed so that you can know more about the other tributes. I also will alternate P.O.V.s for each district's tributes.**

**-Kittystar of Windclan**

Jay Lenak

I immediately went to my room on the train. I wanted to change out of my reaping clothes and into something decent. I found some beige colored pants and a red t-shirt. Then, I flopped onto my bed. I was felt happy and shocked that I had been chosen as a tribute for the games. I still remember the training sessions I had been going through to practice for the Hunger Games if I would ever be chosen.

_"Good morning Jay! Ready to train?" A trainer called. I nodded. I walked over to the knife section and threw some at the targets. They all landed near the bull's-eye but had sunk in very deep. I had to yank them out to retrieve them. I stayed at that station for about an hour before moving somewhere else. I decided to try some spear throwing. A girl was indulged in throwing them at moving targets. Then she turned and looked at me. "You want to try? Trust me, throwing a spear is not as easy as throwing knives." I look at her. "Yeah, I know." I say. She just rolls her eyes. I think she's 17. I guess she's been training here longer than me. She tosses me a spear and says, "The name's Amber. What's yours?" I position my arm to throw. "Jay." I throw the spear and it completely misses the target. Amber laughs and picks it up. "You throw it like this." A few weeks later we become slight friends. _

"Jay, it's time for dinner!" A voice jolts me out of my memory and I stand up to go and eat. I guess I should get to know Amber more since we're going to have to be allies pretty soon.

When I eat, I meet my mentor. His name is Hickory Devon and him and I have a lot in common. I have a feeling that my mentor is really going to make a difference for me in winning the hunger games.

* * *

Razor

I watch through the window as my home grows smaller and smaller. Then, it disappears completely. I turn around and see that my plate is now full of food. I realize that I'm starving and consume everything on my plate. "Can I have more?" I ask. Before I know it, I am full of delicious food.

As I look up, I see Petris, the girl who had been chosen, staring at me. I scowl. "What?" She furrows her brow and says, "Razor, what's your last name?" I guess she wasn't paying attention when I was chosen. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's I don't have a last name but someone wasn't paying attention." I snap.

"Sheesh! I was just wondering!" She exclaims. I take a deep breath and calm down. I hate it when people ask me what my last name is. "Sorry." I apologize. "I come from a community home. I don't know what my last name is." Petris sighs. "It's fine, I'm in shock too." Now, I'm just annoyed with her. I had actually thought that she had potential to be my ally, but now I know that she's one of those kinds of people who are always feeling sorry for others.

I abruptly get up and walk quickly to my room. Then, I slam my door. I can just hope that I will sleep through the whole train ride.

* * *

Ellie Pascal

I was in awe when I entered the train. It was so elegant and there were plates full of food! Even though Wyatt and I were in shock, we both went straight to the table. "I can't believe that there's so much food!" I said to my brother. I eagerly sat down and started to stuff myself with the delicious foods. I saw an attendant look at me disgustedly. I glared at him and kept eating. If he thinks that I have bad manners, then he should try living in district three.

When I finally finished eating, I went to my room and closed the door. I made sure no one was watching and slipped a hand into a secret pocket in my dress. Then I pulled out my token. It was a piece of copper that had been carved into the shape of an E. "Ellie." I said out loud. I heard footsteps and quickly shoved the token into the pocket.

Luckily, no one knocked. I looked out of the window at the scenery. It was all a blur since the train was moving so fast. But the train had a lulling feeling to it, and before I knew it, my eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

Kevin Jink

I pumped my fist when I stepped on the train. I couldn't believe it! I had actually been chosen in the reaping! I smirked when I saw that girl Natasha. She was obviously a weak link that I could easily take out. Even though I only knew one other tribute besides myself, I had a feeling that I could win. "Hello tributes." I jumped and saw a woman and a man sitting in two cushioned seats. "We're your mentors. I'm Aster Glascow and this is Larson Vine. Natasha, I'm your mentor." I grinned. "Nice to meet you. I would want to get to know you more but I am so tired." Larson smiled. "No problem."

"Don't forget to come over here to eat dinner!" Lilian called from the other car. "I'm not hungry." I called back. Lilian, as always, looked ridiculious. I wonder how she can eat with all of that lipstick on.

I changed into some cleaner clothes and took a shower. It's still hard to believe that the train contains a shower. I knew I would need my strength for tomorrow, so I climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. No luck. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to fall asleep. sooner or later, I finally did go to sleep.


	8. Train rides pt2

Chapter 8- Train Rides Pt. 2

**Now for another couple of districts. I might skip the part where they arrive in the capitol. I will sort of explain that when they are in their 'suite'. I will probably make a part three. **

**- Kittystar of Windclan **

Sparky Reynolds

I hardened my face and gave no expression. I couldn't cry. I just had to toughen it out. As Jason and I sat down in the dining car, I saw two men coming towards us. They looked very familiar. "Aren Kiterlen?" I asked in surprise. He and the other one, Lisle Oen, were the only victors of distict five.

I guessed Lisle would be Jason's mentor and Aren would be mine. We sat together and ate, talking about strategies and how we could work together to win. Finally, it was time to sleep.

I lay in my bed, thinking about what the capitol would be like. Well, I obviously won't see it again since my odds against the tributes are zero. I fell into a restless sleep, and had nightmares during the whole time.

* * *

Anis Kettering

I couldn't help it when I burst into tears. During the whole morning I was scared I would be picked, and when the reaping started, I felt like all the attention was on me. Then I had gotten picked. I had cried when my parents and friends came. I gritted my teeth and tried not to cry any more. But as soon as we stepped on, I couldn't take it any longer. That other boy, Taluse, seemed to be grouchy and I felt like I needed to avoid him.

I found some tissue and blew my nose. Sadly, I didn't get a mentor. There have been no victors for district six yet and I had a feeling that there never would be. I had to brighten up, because all of the sudden, Taluse and I are being served a giant feast with tons of food. By the time I finish, I feel like I might explode. "Wait!" Phoebe Dilax called. I sighed and turned around to look at her face. It was practically covered in make-up. "Tomorrow I will help you a little with your strategy and escort you everywhere!" She chirped excitedly.

I spun around and darted into my bedroom. How was this exciting? I wanted to throw something. I decided to tear my pillow apart. More tears ran down my cheeks as I destroyed my pillow and tore it up. Then I curled up into a ball and cried into another pillow.

* * *

Brett Panes

Was I just chosen for the Hunger Games? I had blanked out after saying goodbye and sort of fell into a state of shock. Could this really be happening? I wanted to scream or something. I looked at Bluebell Jackson, the girl who had been reaped first. What was she thinking? Questions usually made me feel better.

I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was an odd croaking noise. Bluebell looked at me quizzically. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Bluebell?" I asked. She turned to me and my stomach rumbled. "Are you hungry? I am." She gave me the slightest smile.

I looked at the meal that was laid out before me. The food made my mouth water. Chocolate, sugar, bread, chips, fruit, were just half of all the food I saw. I knew that I had to slowly eat or I would get a stomach ache. "Sish iv really go." I said with my mouth full. I saw the man from the Capitol cringe. I swallowed my food and tried to eat better. But couldn't help it and I decided to stuff my mouth with the food I could.

"Oooh." I groaned. I had eaten too much and now I felt like I was about to explode. "Why don't you go and rest. That will make you feel better." Bluebell told me. I nodded and stumbled towards my bedroom. The train rocking back and forth was not helping my situation at all. Next time, I won't eat so much!


	9. Train rides pt3

****Chapter 9- Train rides pt. 3

**Hello again! I am so happy that all the tributes are starting to arrive at the capitol! Please give me ideas and descriptions for what they will wear in the chariot rides.**

**-Kittystar of Windclan**

Alice Stephen (D8)

My heart was beating at a million miles per hour as I stepped onto the train. The world seemed wobbly and I wanted to try to grasp onto something. What was I going to do? I knew for sure I would die in the arena. I was pretty small and that boy named Jasper was big and had a lot of muscles.

"Alice?" A voice asked. I looked up to see the Capitol man handing me some food. "How about you have this delicious cheese danish?" He gave it to me and turned away to get himself food. I was starting to feel dizzy. I was trying my best to hold back tears.

Then, I dropped my plate. The sound made me wince. But the sound had startled me and I felt the dizziness overtake me as I fell unconscious.

* * *

Sinje Sinclette (D9)

I scowled for the whole train ride. I just hated the Capitol and their stupid games. If they hadn't been so terrible, my life would have been better. I would probably not be on my way to the arena, I probably would not have to worry about harvesting grain every day, and I probably would be richer or at least have more food. I hated everything about the capitol.

So, I decided to make this train ride the worst train ride for the capitol person escorting us. Fiona Cren. When I was served food, I chewed with my mouth open and ignored the utensils and napkins in front of me. "Please, Sinje, remember your manners!" Fiona said to me angrily. I rolled my eyes. "Since when can you tell me what I can and can't do?" I retorted. She huffed and went back to applying blush to her cheeks.

I abruptly got up from my seat and I managed to knock off a few plates off the table. I didn't look back when I heard the shatters.

When I got to my bedroom, I slammed my door shut. I grabbed one of the vases and threw them onto the floor. I wanted to destroy everything in my room. I left my bed alone since I would still need my sleep. When I had finished, The bedroom was a mess.

"Sinje? Are you okay?" I heard a knock at the door. Fiona stepped in and screamed. "Leave me alone!" I shouted. Then, I slammed the door shut.

* * *

Crystal Jakens

I slowly crunched a carrot as I thought about my odds against everybody else. I could probably survive longer if I ran away right when the gong rang. If I hid somewhere and only left my spot if I needed food and water, I could survive until everyone had killed each other off. I smiled as I plan formed in my mind. If I could just..."Crystal! Could you pass me the plate already?" I jolted out of my thoughts and realized that I was holding the plate that Cepreates wanted. "Sorry." I mumbled. I went back into my world in my head and thought more about my idea.

I couldn't get a partner or then I would probably be killed or I would have to kill my ally in the end..."Crystal!" I looked up sharply. "What?"

"Dinner's over and you still have a ton of food in your plate." I looked and saw that my plate was practically untouched. "Well I'm not that hungry." I mumbled. It was true. I didn't want to eat anymore.

I was excited to know that I had my own bedroom on the train! I closed the door behind me and looked around. It was so odd. I had been on a train to the capitol before. It was when district ten had gotten a lot of livestock meat one year and I had been chosen to help take the meat to the Capitol. The train wasn't as beautiful and elegant as this one but it still went fast. The mattress on my bed was cushy and it made me want to curl up.

I made myself fall asleep by thinking more about hiding when the games truly started.

* * *

Darye Ricksen

As soon as I stepped on the train, I was in awe. The train was massive and had a dinner table all set up for us. "Is this food for us?" I asked. Leyon Foyer looked at me quizzically as he answered 'yes'. Even though I didn't like the fact that I had been chosen, I still knew I had to eat. There was so much food! I forced myself to eat slowly so that I wouldn't get sick to my stomach. The warm foods tasted delicious. By the time I had finished, I felt so full.

Angel Lehmon looked just as stuffed. "I think I need to lay down." I groaned. My bed was soft and I was able to easily fall asleep. But I woke up in the middle of the night. I was so scared. The food had distracted me. How would I survive? I was sure to be killed by someone else before I got a chance to run. I sighed. I obviously would not get a good night's rest tonight.

* * *

Kayla Pirch

I was screaming my head off as two peacekeepers dragged my onto the train. "Let me go!" I yelled, trying to get free of their grasps. No luck. I kicked and writhed some more. I saw one of the peacekeepers trying to reach for a stun gun or something. That thought made more hysteria rise up inside of me. "Let go! Let go! Get off of me!" I screamed. I tried to claw at one of them. Suddenly, something sharp poked me and my struggles got weaker.

What was happening? The world in front of me suddenly began to warp and the ground swayed beneath my feet. They were drugging me! This thought gave me a sudden burst of energy and I jerked around for a few more seconds. "No..." I cried as the world slowly faded away and as I fell unconscious.


	10. Weapons List

Chapter 10- Weapons list

**I am updating...again! I just got a few more reviews which is awesome. I would like you great peoples to send me names for STUFF and descriptions for the costumes in the chariot rides. I already have the costumes for D1 and D2 so don't worry about them.**

**- Kittystar of Windclan**

Amber Jowen-Spear

Jay Lenak- Throwing knives

Petris Silversmith- Knives

Razor- Bow and Arrows

Wyatt Pascal- N/A (For now) ;)

Ellie Pascal- N/A See comment above

Natasha Huang- Trident (Obviously)

Kevin Jink- Throwing knives

Sparky Reynolds- N/A

Jason Frowning- Sword

Anis Kettering- N/A

Taluse Summerdine- Spear

Bluebell Jackson- Axe

Brett Panes- Axe

Alice Stephen- N/A

Jasper Sorontine- Sword

Belle Jamie- N/A

Sinje Siclette - Knives

Crystal Jakens- Stealth

Cepreates Coline- Spear

Angel Lehmon- N/A

Dayre Ricksen- N/A

Kayla Pirch- Madness? (Might help her for a while)

Reed Cosren- Sword (Maybe later)


	11. Chariot Rides D1-D5

Chapter 11- Chariot rides D1-5

**The chariots already? Ooh, I'm so excited! This chapter will be in third person view. And so will all the other chariot chapters. I MIGHT make a first person view chapter later. MAYBE.**

**-Kittystar of** **Windclan**

Kara Fredine (announcer): Welcome to the 18th annual Hunger Games!

Cheering and clapping

Kara: We have finally reached the chariot rides! It seems that already the first one is coming out. Wow! Look at that. They are wearing diamond colored, satin pants and shirts. And then, they are covered by a diamond cloak! Wow, that must be heavy.

Laughter

Kara: Did you notice the hair? The boy is named Jay Lenak if you are wondering. And the girl is Named Amber Jowen. Amber has diamonds woven into her hair, and Jay has a golden crown with a few diamonds on it. It seems that Diamonds might be popular this year!

D2 Chariot comes out

Kara: I cannot believe this. These two stunning outfits are just amazing! The girl, Petris Silversmith, is wearing a dark grey jumpsuit with artificial sparks flying her! Razor is the boy and he is wearing the same things. Amazing, just, amazing. And as I speak, here comes district tree!

D3 Chariot comes out

Kara: This is, um, interesting. The children who are brother and sister are named Ellie and Wyatt Pascal. They are wearing shirts and pants. Oh, I see it now! The clothes are in a pattern of a circuit board.

D4 Chariot comes out

Kara: (Dumbstruck) It seems as though the ancient water gods and goddesses have come alive! Wow, they even spray mist from the chariot! I am just in awe.

The crowd goes wild

D5 Chariot comes out

Kara: Of course, district five. Their names are Jason Frowning and Sparky Reynolds. They seem to look like solar panels! That is quite odd. (Shrugs)

D6 Chariot comes out

Kara: What in the world?! That is the most absurd...(Speechless)

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER


	12. Chariot Rides D6-12

Chapter 12-Chariot rides D6-12

**We now continue the chariot rides with Kara Fredine! Please enjoy.**

**-Kittystar of Windclan**

Kara: That is the most absurd... (Speechless)

Bits of laughter in the background

Kara: It seems that the district six tributes are wearing huge headlight hats with shiny, silver jumpsuits. (Chuckles a little)

D7 Chariot comes out

Kara: The district seven tributes seem to be living axes! Their brown trousers and silver tops really give a good effect.

D8 Chariot comes out

Kara: The district eight stylist must have a sense of style because these tributes are wearing jumpsuits, capes, and huge feathered hats. The costumes are colored red, yellow, black, magenta, and turquoise.

D9 Chariot comes out

Kara: It seems the stylist from nine has decided to give the tributes an old themed costume! They look like scarecrows from long ago and have straw everywhere!

D10 Chariot comes out

Kara: How odd. They have been dresses in COW costumes! (Tries not to laugh)

D11 Chariot comes out

Kara: Trees?! How crazy can these tributes' costumes become?

D12 Chariot comes out

Kara: Lastly, here comes district twelve in miner costumes. I see coal dust everywhere! Let's hope that's fake!

Cheering and clapping

Kara: Hush, the President is speaking!

Pres. Diamond Rivers: Welcome everyone to the 18th annual Hunger Games. Each tribute has been reaped for this occasion, and of course, in the end, there will be one victor. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	13. Training center pt1

Chapter 13- Training center Pt.1

**Welcome to the training center, where all the alliances shall be formed! This is personally one of my favorite parts in the Hunger Games. Sorry if the POVs aren't too good. Also, so sorry for not updating!**

**-Kittystar-The feather killer**

Amber Jowen

I smirked when I looked at the other tributes. They looked like easy opponents that I could take out. When the training began, I knew I would have to start building the career pack. I saw the boy from two and Jay talking with each other and I walked over to them. "So, what's your name two?" I asked with a slight smile. "Razor. My partner is named Petris if you're wondering."

"Do you wanna join the pack?" I asked. I didn't exactly make it a question. It was more like a warning saying, 'If you don't join we'll kill you.' Razor nodded. "Yeah. Jay and I were just talking about some of the tributes whom we could take out immediately." I nodded and walked over to the spear throwing section. I needed to show my strength to the other tributes to warn them. I picked up a silver spear and weighed it in my hand. Then, I positioned my arm and threw as hard as possible. The spear sunk into the target really deep.

"Nice shot." I turned to see the district four girl looking at me in astonishment. "Oh, it was nothing." I answered with a shrug. "The name's Amber, what's yours?" I thrust out my hand. She smiled and said, "Natasha Huang. Could I join the career pack?" We shook hands and I nodded. "Sure. Tell your partner-" I paused. "Kevin" She told me. "Tell your partner Kevin to join too." I turned back to the targets and threw some more spears. So far I had gotten three people to join. Just one more career and the group would be perfect.

* * *

Petris Silversmith

I immediately went to a station away from all of the other careers. I knew they would invite me to be part of their pack and I wasn't ready yet. I didn't even want to be in the Hunger Games in the first place.

I saw that most of the tributes were in the knife throwing area. I joined them and threw my weapons multiple times. I did this for about half an hour before going to another station. But as I walked away, I saw out of the corner of my eye, the district one girl striding towards me.

My feet moved slightly faster and I tried hard not to glance behind me. I did not want to join at all. The trainer looked at me and asked, "Do you know how to make a fire?" I realized that I had gone to the station for making fires and stuff. I shrugged. "I guess." I muttered. Then, I grabbed some sticks and hurriedly rubbed them together. I felt a tap on my shoulder and my heart sank. I looked up to see the girl from one looking at me with a smile.

* * *

Wyatt Pascal

I did my best not to look scared. I knew that if I showed weakness, I would be a target and then Ellie would be in danger. Someone tugged on my arm. "Wyatt!" Ellie whispered. I looked at her. "What?" She jerked her head towards the careers. They were already joining up together. "Why don't we try to team up with them?" I looked at her in surprise. "They would never take us in!" She grinned. I knew that grin. It was the, 'You sure about that?' grin. I siged and shook my head. I knew we could try but it was still too risky.

"What if they decide to kill us later on?" I asked Ellie. "They won't. You and I both know that we have a lot of potential for them to take us in." She said defiantly. Then, before I could stop her, she stalked off in the direction of the careers. I hoped this wouldn't kill us both in the end.

* * *

Natasha Huang

The training center amazed me. I looked around at all of the opportunities that I had. The tridents were stacked neatly in some shelves and there was a camouflage station not too far away. I started to walk over to the trident section when something made me stop. I looked at the career gang already forming up. The district one tributes were walking around to recruit other tributes. I knew that I would have a small chance of living if I joined them, but an even smaller chance if I declined. Maybe, if I joined up, I could be able to win, and I could get revenge and kill the district one tributes.

The plan formed in my head and I knew it was perfect. I walked over to where the district one girl was. I think her name was Amber or something. I watched her throw the spear and it sunk in deep into the target. I shuddered, hoping that it wouldn't be me. Then, I gulped and said the words that would start out alliance.


End file.
